The fibroblast growth factor (FGF) family is composed of 22 structurally related polypeptides that bind to 4 receptor tyrosine kinases (FGFR1-4) and one kinase deficient receptor (FGFR5) (Eswarakumar et al (2005) Cytokinc Growth Factor Rev 16, 139-149; Ornitz et al (2001) Genome Biol 2, REVIEWS3005; Sleeman et al (2001) Gene 271, 171-182). FGFs' interaction with FGFR1-4 results in receptor homodimerization and autophosphorylation, recruitment of cytosolic adaptors such as FRS2 and initiation of multiple signaling pathways (Powers et al (2000) Endocr Relat Cancer 7, 165-197; Schlessinger, J. (2004) Science 306, 1506-1507).
FGFs and FGFRs play important roles in development and tissue repair by regulating cell proliferation, migration, chemotaxis, differentiation, morphogenesis and angiogenesis (Ornitz et al (2001) Genome Biol 2, REVIEWS3005; Auguste et al (2003) Cell Tissue Res 314, 157-166; Steiling et al (2003) Curr Opin Biotechnol 14, 533-537). Several FGFs and FGFRs are associated with the pathogenesis of breast, prostate, cervix, stomach and colon cancers (Jeffers et al (2002) Expert Opin Ther Targets 6, 469-482; Mattila et al. (2001) Oncogene 20, 2791-2804; Ruohola et al. (2001) Cancer Res 61, 4229-4237; Marsh et al (1999) Oncogene 18, 1053-1060; Shimokawa et al (2003) Cancer Res 63, 6116-6120; Jang (2001) Cancer Res 61, 3541-3543; Cappellen (1999) Nat Genet 23, 18-20; Gowardhan (2005) Br J Cancer 92, 320-327).
FGF19 is a member of the most distant of the seven subfamilies of the FGFs. FGF19 is a high affinity ligand of FGFR4 (Xie et al (1999) Cytokine 11:729-735). FGF19 is normally secreted by the biliary and intestinal epithelium. FGF19 plays a role in cholesterol homeostasis by repressing hepatic expression of cholesterol-7-α-hydroxylase 1 (Cyp7α1), the rate-limiting enzyme for cholesterol and bile acid synthesis (Gutierrez et al (2006) Arterioscler Thromb Vasc Biol 26, 301-306; Yu et al (2000) J Biol Chem 275, 15482-15489; Holt, J A, et al. (2003) Genes Dev 17(130):158). FGF19 ectopic expression in a transgenic mouse model increases hepatocytes proliferation, promotes hepatocellular dysplasia and results in neoplasia by 10 months of age (Nicholes et al. (2002). Am J Pathol 160, 2295-2307). The mechanism of FGF19 induced hepatocellular carcinoma is thought to involve FGFR4 interaction. Treatment with FGF-19 increases metabolic rate and reverses dietary and leptin-deficient diabetes. Fu et al (2004) Endocrinology 145:2594-2603. FGF-19 is also described in, for example, Xie et al. (1999) Cytokine 11:729-735; Harmer et al (2004) Biochemistry 43:629-640; Desnoyer, L R et al, Oncogene (2007):1-13; and Lin, B C et al. (2007) J Biol Chem 282(37):27277-84; Pai, R et al. Cancer Res (2008) 68(13):5086-95.
FGFR4 expression is widely distributed and was reported in developing skeletal muscles, liver, lung, pancreas, adrenal, kidney and brain (Kan et al. (1999) J Biol Chem 274, 15947-15952; Nicholes et al. (2002) Am J Pathol 160, 2295-2307; Ozawa et al. (1996) Brain Res Mol Brain Res 41, 279-288; Stark et al (1991) Development 113, 641-651). FGFR4 amplification was reported in mammary and ovarian adenocarcinomas (Jaakkola et al (1993) Int J Cancer 54, 378-382). FGFR4 mutation and truncation were correlated with the malignancy and in some cases the prognosis of prostate and lung adenocarcinomas, head and neck squamous cell carcinoma, soft tissue sarcoma, astrocytoma and pituitary adenomas (Jaakkola et al (1993) Int J Cancer 54, 378-382; Morimoto (2003) Cancer 98, 2245-2250; Qian (2004) J Clin Endocrinol Metab 89, 1904-1911; Spinola et al. (2005) J Gin Oncol 23, 7307-7311; Streit et al (2004) Int J Cancer 111, 213-217; Wang (1994) Mol Cell Biol 14, 181-188; Yamada (2002) Neurol Res 24, 244-248).
It is clear that there continues to be a need for agents that have clinical attributes that are optimal for development as therapeutic agents. The invention described herein meets this need and provides other benefits.
All references cited herein, including patent applications and publications, are incorporated by reference in their entirety.